sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Rogers
Name: Rogers, Nicholas James “Nikki” Gender: Male Age: Seventeen 17 Height: 6'4" Weight: 176lbs Eye Color: Chartreuse Hair Color: Ginger Kills: One or none Weapon: A dark chocolate cheesecake decorated with maraschino cherries Appearance: Nikki’s most distinctive physical traits are his statuesque height of and his hair, a wild and unruly mop of thick locks he’s nicknamed his ‘lion’s mane’. He possesses an obviously athletic physique, with most of his definition located in his legs and chest. He’s Caucasian, with pale skin that is dusted all over with freckles and tends to burn rather than tan. Nikki’s face is rectangular, with defined cheekbones; almond-shaped eyes; a small, pert mouth; thick, blond eyebrows; and a thin, sloped nose. His teeth are straight and white, thanks to three years of braces in middle school. Nikki holds himself confidently and has a deep, calming voice that tends to speed up when he’s excited. He often underestimates his own strength/volume, and is frequently told by friends to quieten down. Nikki tends to favour a laidback and comfortable, albeit still moderately stylish, look. He favours button-down shirts open over plain-coloured tees, buttoning them up to give a sense of formality if need be. He almost exclusively wears skinny jeans, finding any other sort of pants uncomfortable and distracting. For footwear, he’s developed a habit of wearing the same pair of sneakers every day until they’re too worn down before replacing them with a new pair in a vastly contrasting colour and brand; his current shoes are black high-top quilted Vans, with white accents. He doesn’t do much in the way of accessorising, but has taken to wearing an antique watch (a seventeenth birthday present) and one of numerous colourful bandannas with which to restrain his hair. On Announcement Day, Nikki was wearing a short-sleeved black and white flannel button-down shirt over a scoop-necked white t-shirt, purposefully-distressed black skinny jeans, and his regular Vans. He brought with him an olive green bomber jacket in case of cooler weather, a dark purple bandanna, and a silver wristwatch on his right forearm. Interests: Nikki has been a member of the school’s basketball team since sophomore year. He joined after failing to be accepted to the school football team, as his two older brothers had done, and found his build much better suited to this sport. He plays centre and excels in the position, enjoying the teamwork and endorphin rush that comes with playing. Although he has minimal career prospects lined up, he hopes to keep playing professionally. He’s interested in charity efforts, having raised money for cancer research by shaving his head in sophomore year and often canvassing around town for various local charities. Nikki likes to collect bandannas for his hair, tending towards brightly coloured ones, and often purchases them as small rewards for doing well in assignments or basketball games. He also enjoys listening to rock music, dancing around his bedroom to it as a manner of venting stress. He enjoys the intensity of the instrumentation and the vocalists’ passionate delivery, his favourite band being AC/DC. History: Nikki is the third of four children, born to Brendon and Ella Rogers, the head of a financial firm and a homemaker, respectively. Thanks to Brendon’s very successful business and Ella’s heavy involvement in the local church, the two are reasonably well-known in the local community. Due to this exposure, both Brendon and Ella have very high expectations for their offspring and expect them to excel in everything they try. It’s their belief that their children’s actions – both positive and negative – directly reflect back on them. Nikki has borne the brunt of this pressure, as his brothers Richard and Daniel blossomed under their parents’ rules, both being valedictorians and captains of the football team. On the other hand, Nikki’s sister, Patricia, has been given a large amount of lenience thanks to being the only girl and has not had so many expectations set upon her. Due to having dyslexia and the wrong build for football, Nikki has faltered where his brothers have excelled, and struggles to deal with these feelings of inferiority. Neither he nor any of his siblings hold their parents in especially high esteem due to seeing the damage such high expectations have brought them: Richard struggles with infidelity, Daniel has issues with alcoholism, and Nikki and Patricia have been borderline ostracised by their parents for questioning their personal sexualities. The four of them often meet up for lunch without their parents, and Nikki considers his siblings to be the brightest part of his life. Personality: Nikki is loud and energetic, brightening a room with his presence and genuine compassion for his friends. He tends to bottle his emotions up and tends to ignore them as much as he can, venting them in often unhealthy ways. His self-esteem isn’t very high due to constantly failing to meet the standards he sets for himself, and his frequent tendency to beat himself up over these mistakes means that, despite his energetic demeanour, most people can detect an underlying sadness to him. Despite all this, a part of him retains a stubborn shred of optimism, believing there’s always something positive to be found in any situation, no matter how dire it seems. Reputation: Nikki is fairly popular, thanks to his friendly and outgoing nature and success in basketball. In order to maintain his popularity (and as a socially acceptable method of venting frustration about his life circumstances), Nikki has taken to bullying minority students. This manifests mostly in the form of verbal taunts and slurs, and has earned him the ire of many peers (both minorities and those sympathetic to their plight). Although he feels some guilt over these actions, they’ve become too much of a coping mechanism for him to do away with. The above biography is as written by SansaSaver. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'SansaSaver '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Dark Chocolate Cheesecake (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Nicholas was haunted by all the things he'd failed to do in his life home, but paradoxically he was also liberated and able to enjoy eating his weapon without judgement or fear of consequence. Seated at one of the park benches in the Southern District he was found by Mekayka Baker, the two had little lost love between them but Nikki was open to letting the cards fall where they would. She questioned his cheer and it promptly deflated, Nikki felt compelled to apologize for everything he'd done to her, to explain his intent to somehow make up for the life he'd lived back home. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Nikki, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *The Taste of Freedom Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nicholas Rogers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters